


【剑龙】逆龙伏仙 by夕颜子

by sankoa



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sankoa/pseuds/sankoa
Relationships: 剑龙 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【剑龙】逆龙伏仙 by夕颜子

逆龙伏仙  
作者：夕颜子

龙宿从恍惚中恢复意识，眼前漆黑一片，一时间分不清是梦是醒。  
耳边似乎有细微的呼吸声，龙宿心里警戒，抬手起式，感觉到异常。他用力扯了一下，确定右手被什么绑住，又活动了一下左手，好在是自由状态。于是他左手运气，打算先运气解开束缚，却不想气海被封住了。  
龙宿惊异，四下摸索，摸到温热的一处，便听耳边呼吸声节奏变了。  
“谁？”  
“果然，身态还少，气息也让好友陌生了么？”黑发年轻的剑子反手握住龙宿摸上来的手腕放到自己胸口，“那你来摸摸看这里一片赤诚会让你熟悉吗？”  
龙宿仿佛真被烫到，想要抽回手，奈何剑子攥得紧，并未让他得逞。  
剑子仔细打量着他失而复得的人，惨白的脸色是因为嗜血狂化而无法逆转的病态，披散的黑发因为终日漂泊显得凌乱，换做平时的龙宿，定会觉得这番有损华丽的形象不宜见人吧。本以为小心照顾着他的情绪，龙宿会慢慢回来，没想到却一朝想不开……  
一想到龙宿消失的画面，剑子的手不由得攥得更紧。  
龙宿顿觉痛楚，再次抗拒地挣扎起来。剑子见状，从身后将人制住，将龙宿整个人摁在床上。  
是了，龙宿此刻感觉到，自己是在床榻上，大概是在自己拒绝与剑子回来并大打出手后失去意识后，被带到这个未知的地方。  
“剑子，放我走。”龙宿压抑着自己的声音，似是恳求。  
“呵，”剑子轻轻嗅了嗅龙宿的后背，那里被紫纱覆盖，却盖不住龙宿的气息，“你这个样子，能去哪里？”  
龙宿楞了一下，下意识想去摸自己的眼睛：“我这是……盲了么？”  
剑子感觉到龙宿的意图，便牵着他的左手慢慢抚上脸颊，轻轻触碰了一下眼睛的位置，本该是琥珀色双眸的地方覆盖了一层紫纱。  
那是龙宿最后绝望一刻剑子唯一抓住的东西，是剑子在失去龙宿后唯一能够消解情绪的东西，他凭着这一片衣角寻遍所有痕迹，终于寻到了龙宿。  
“没有，是我想让你停下来，”剑子的手覆在龙宿手上，吻上龙宿的耳尖，“好不好？”  
惊世骇俗的举动让龙宿全身一震，猛地偏过头，道：“剑子，这不像你。”  
剑子不以为然，拉起龙宿坐好，帮他取下眼前紫纱，让他正视自己：“好友说的也没错，剑子确实不是之前的剑子，毕竟……我也是这幅样子。”  
黑发若面，丰神俊朗，还少的剑子少了之前的严肃神色，多了少年人炙热的偏执之态。龙宿看了一会儿，便觉脸上微热，默默转过脸去。  
剑子握住龙宿下巴，将他脸正了过来，强势吻了上去。  
这吻来得突然，龙宿还不及反应，便被夺去了口中主动权，剑子仿佛连性情都变得年轻起来，舌头热情地扫过龙宿内齿贝，挑拨敏感的角落，最后勾住龙宿怯懦的舌头缠绵，大肆地攻城掠地让两人鼻息间的空气变得粘稠甜腻，龙宿被吻得无力招架，一只胳膊无力招架，向后瘫去。剑子顺势跟着前倾，把龙宿摁在被子里亲的一塌糊涂。  
“唔……嗯嗯……剑，剑子……”龙宿觉得马上要窒息了。  
剑子放开龙宿片刻，又吻了上去，星星点点地落在嘴角脸颊和鼻子上，时不时还没个轻重地啃上几下，恼得龙宿一忍再忍忍无可忍。  
嗜血状态下的龙宿本就容易狂躁，此刻剑子鲜活的气息又贴的如此近，内心对血液的渴望几乎按奈不住，龙宿琥珀色的眼睛早就被红色浸染，四角尖牙若隐若现，手上青筋尽显，眼见就要爆发。  
剑子提前封了龙宿气海，此刻见状又迅速点了他几路穴脉，上涌的邪气回流，龙宿全身一麻，几乎无法动弹。  
然而那伸了一半的小牙似是无法立刻收回，有些憨态可掬地露出一小角，看着也是有几分锋利，剑子望着它们摇摇头，捡起落在一旁的紫纱衣角，将龙宿的嘴围住了。  
龙宿立刻抗议，却只能漏出呜呜声。  
“虽然我不怕你吸我血，但还是等做完再说，乖。”剑子拍拍龙宿的脸，道。  
龙宿不会天真的以为剑子所说的“做”是做功课之类的东西，剑子变年轻了，连脑子都跳脱了，连这种惊天泣地有辱德风的事情都敢做。他的右手还被红绸绑住拴在一头床角不得解脱，全身功力被封无力施展，只能慢慢缩到床角，最后退无可退。  
“都说嗜血者耽于欲望，血欲性欲同是欲望，不知道让你释放了性欲，嗜血邪性可会降下些许？”剑子追着龙宿到床角，将他身上的衣服慢慢扒开。  
龙宿雪白的胸口上还留着自己失智时留下的淡淡伤痕，嗜血者虽恢复力强，但被自己这个临时的同类全力以赴的抓扯下，还是留下了重伤，恢复到如今已算不错。剑子摸上那片胸膛，开始是爱抚，后面就变成了揉捏。  
淡淡的顶端在揉捏下变得硬挺殷红，牵动了主人的呼吸加快，剑子欺负了一会儿，便向下摸去，被解开的亵裤下，是龙宿已经半硬的脆弱。  
剑子并没有去照顾这里，转而继续向下摸到了那个瑟缩的入口，在周围轻轻按压了几下，便插入一指。  
“唔！”龙宿一直隐忍着，还是忍不住颤动起来。  
剑子探了几下，拔出来，不意外地看到满手湿滑：“嗜血者果然不一样，这具身体，比我想象地更想让人探索。”  
龙宿摇了摇头，眼里是最后的理智。  
剑子慢条斯理地脱下龙宿的亵裤扔到一边，将自己的衣服也一件件脱掉，扶住身下的巨物，在龙宿的注视下抵住了穴口。  
“乖，剑子是在帮你。”伴随着这句话，剑子的巨刃一口气进到底。  
突然充满的感觉，让龙宿猝不及防，但身体上奇妙的变化又意外地接受了这种入侵，几乎在瞬间就达到了高潮，而高潮让他下意识夹紧了穴。剑子闷哼一声，低估了好友的魅力，险险忍住，片刻后才缓缓动作起来。  
契合的两具身体在这种结合里开始律动出妖冶的起伏，剑子一下下撞击在龙宿深处，次次都能搔到最痒的那个点，脆弱的软肉在硬挺的蹂躏下浸入艳丽的颜色，慢慢晕开在穴口的四周。龙宿似乎第一次承受这样的快感，左手难耐地抵住剑子的腹部，似乎这样能缓解攻势，可这种欲拒还迎的姿态反而激发了剑子的征服欲，剑子停下动作，随即将龙宿抱起，换了个姿势。  
龙宿被摆弄着跪在床上背对着剑子，左手被剑子拉住，从身后慢慢进入。  
这种姿势下，龙宿被扯得上身后仰，下身被钉住反复操弄，原本惨败的肤色下渐渐泛起粉红，全身如同被操熟了般散发着蛊惑的气味，剑子心神一荡，将龙宿长发拨到肩膀一边，咬住那片洁白的后脖颈。  
龙宿下面已经敏感到了极点，剑子的啃咬让他头皮发麻，动弹不得，口中又被紫纱缠住不得发泄，脸上尽显情欲的痴态。  
“龙宿，你听，这就是你的渴望。”剑子放缓抽插的动作，安静的房间里充斥着一下下肉体拍打的水声，“如果你觉得这样不够，我还可以进入的更深一点。”说罢，剑子将龙宿推到在床，抬起一条腿，侧身重重操了进去。  
“啊……”呻吟从嘴角流出，龙宿嘴里的纱布已经被咬成一条，湿成一片，卡在龙宿的贝齿间，阻碍了小舌的活动，“轻……也点，唔，嗯啊……”。他被欺负的软成一滩，任由剑子进入，浑身颤抖着高潮了。  
剑子被这阵高潮逼得差点忍不住，他拔出硬挺，带出不少淫水，龙宿下面像是发了河一样湿的不像样子，红着眼角喘着气，嗔怪般地望着剑子。  
剑子爱极了这样的龙宿，一刻都不想放任他独自一人，没给任何喘息机会，就把龙宿抱起又插了进去。年轻的身体似乎有无穷的精力，剑子硬得很快，不消片刻就把龙宿下身撑得满满，龙宿被半抱着抵着床柱上上下耸动，双腿打颤地攀着剑子。  
就在两人纠缠火热之时，突然一阵敲门声打断了旖旎的气氛。  
“剑子，可有找到龙宿的下落了？”江南春信在门外问道。  
龙宿望了望门外，又看向剑子，表情有些呆住了。  
剑子没有立刻回答，却解开了龙宿的绑在右手的红绸，龙宿不明，还在愣神中被剑子抱下了床，慌乱中赶紧抱紧了剑子的脖子。  
“剑子？不在吗？”江南春信再次问道。  
龙宿察觉到剑子接下来的举动，突然挣扎起来，剑子没给他机会，把人抵在门边，抬起一只腿，就那么操了进去。门被这下动作撞得轻微晃动了一下。  
江南春信在门外愣了一下：“咦？”  
剑子站着上龙宿，轻插满抽，每一下都进到最里面，再缓缓拉出来到只剩一点点，龙宿被磨得一只脚几乎站不住，却不敢轻易再向门上靠去，全身靠在剑子身上，让对方毫不费劲地干到严丝合缝。  
剑子此时对着门外道：“可是有什么消息了？”  
“哦，你在呀，我还以为睡了呢。”  
“适才是在休憩。”剑子回道。  
“这样，打扰了，本来是刚才感应到御皇和紫龙影剑气波动，想是龙宿是否在这附近，便来找你了。”江南春信是铸造者，多少感应得到两把神兵的气息。  
龙宿心下一惊，抱着剑子想要制止，奈何剑子对他一笑，反而欺负的更狠了。  
“如此说，不是没可能。”剑子道。  
“是吧，所以我想找你一起出去寻人。”江南春信道。  
剑子没做声，又是重重地撞了几下龙宿，龙宿把头闷在剑子颈肩，几乎屏住了呼吸，但微微抖动的肩膀是他情动的表现。  
“不过，今日天色已晚，你又休下，剑气波动也沉寂下来，要不要现在去，我还在考虑…剑子，你认为如何？”  
如何？剑子把龙宿放下，面向门外背靠自己，一只胳膊从后将龙宿双腿揽抱而起，就这这个姿势自下而上进入了龙宿，龙宿在天旋地转中被填满，一门之隔外就是第三个人，他下身穴口打开地对着外面，被剑子这样反复戳弄，心内充满了被撞破的恐惧。  
“嗯……要不要去呢？”剑子附在龙宿耳边，问道。  
江南春信还在门外等待，静默的时间里，龙宿耳边被黏腻的水声充斥，剑子坏心眼地加重了对他的掠夺，龙宿快感加身的同时恐惧着眼前的门，拼命摇头恳求剑子，眼角渗出的眼泪溢出眼眶，取悦了剑子此时的私心。  
剑子的头紧紧靠着龙宿，道：“那就下次再说吧。”  
江南春信闻言，道：“好吧。好友好好休息，明日再议此事。”  
门外的人影晃动，拾级而下，龙宿濒临崩溃的情绪回笼，在剑子的冲刺下变成无边的欲念，他再也顾不上隐忍，呻吟出声，高潮喷涌而出。  
剑子在龙宿几近痉挛的高潮下持续抽插了好久，最后才慢慢地射进那个销魂的穴内。

随后的时间里，龙宿被剑子来来回回欺负了三四回，直到筋疲力尽得失去意识，而年轻的剑子却依旧雄姿勃发。

几日后，剑子在一次临时出行归来后，发现龙宿再次失踪，只留字一行在床柱：后会无期！


End file.
